


Larkspur

by SeeingSpiders



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crying, Flower symbolism?, Frottage, Idk more tags, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Overstimulation, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingSpiders/pseuds/SeeingSpiders
Summary: As roommates/flatmates, Sett and Aphelios have longed for each other for what seems like forever. One fateful night when Sett arrives home early, he discovers that he was not alone in having pent up feelings.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198





	Larkspur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



> Hello! Thank you for considering reading my fic, this was written based on a prompt suggested by kimkaiiii :> I'm a little out of practice when it comes to writing longer pieces such as this one, so I do apologise for any inconsistency or over complicated parts!

Hastened and delicate gasps of air were all that would have been audible from that bedroom, almost like a song in the night as fingers traced over flesh, following the lines of the crescent markings on the Lunari’s skin- he was alone, though in his head were the thoughts of his friend dwelling and swirling about, creating the very images that wrought him into this mess of a state between utter lust and yearning.

The raven-haired man pressed his head back hard against the pillow beneath it whilst his gaze shifted up toward the ceiling, his roommate was not home tonight, he had left some time earlier to visit his mother- he was quite a strange character, such tough exterior and yet when it came to his Ma, he became a rather soft individual… It was rather charming really just to be able to witness how much affection he was capable of giving to someone; it also only prompted Aphelios to pine even harder over him.

The wooden bed-frame creaked softly as he leaned over the side of his mattress, fumbling with the handle on the drawer of the nightstand, his desire was rather simple, yet his mind was restless, swarming with thoughts and ideas that he craved so immensely but could not have-- what would Sett say if he found out about his feelings? Would he be disgusted? All he could do for the moment was to try to shake himself free of those anxious thoughts, sighing in relief as he felt his fingers meet with the surface of the silicone toy held within that bed-side drawer. This was what he had to satisfy his needs for the time being, and as he brought it to his lips, breathlessly pressing tender kisses across its length, all he could think of was Sett.

  
  
  


A shiver ran down the half-vastaya’s neck, he felt something coming on- he breathed in, wrinkling up his nose as he let out a brash sneeze- was somebody perhaps talking about him? He couldn’t help but chuckle at the notion, there was an old saying that stated that when you sneeze, it suggests somebody is saying good things about you, though it was just some old wives tale- left up to coincidence for it to actually happen. For a moment he swore he was about to sneeze again, though as he readied himself the feeling faded away, leaving him slightly unsatisfied, yet still curious about it– his mother used to say these things to him when he was younger and they never quite left him- even if he didn’t entirely believe them anymore, it was still entertaining to consider.

“Settrigh dear, you look a little lost in thought, I do appreciate the gift you brought, although..” Sett snapped out of the daze of somewhat nostalgic memories he had begun to recall, turning his head to observe his mother sitting on an ottoman nearby, warming her hands in front of the seemingly effulgent fire they had burning away in the fireplace, it warmed the room and created comforting homely lighting, he sort of missed this atmosphere. “Are you sure you have enough money for yourself?” His mother’s worried voice caused no stress, it was even relatively soothing to him, “I’m alright Ma, got plenty for myself, n’ don’t forget, I got a flatmate n’ we’re splittin’ the pay, so I got even more, don’t worry ‘bout me.”

This seemed to bring a smile to her face, her eyes free of worry as she gazed toward the flames, it was hard to know what she was thinking really, her expression always seemed so soft.

Over the course of the night, Sett had helped his mother out around the house by neatening things up and making sure she was relaxed, they had dinner at some point, and by the time everything was finished, it was still quite early. Typically he stayed the night since it was always rather late by the time he finished up, there was a bed always ready for him in another room of the house– perhaps though this time, he could actually make it home to spend the night with Phel, as tempting as it was to stick around with his mother, it would be the first time in a while he was actually home at this time.

“Hey, Ma, I think I might head home, yeah? My roomie is probably  _ super _ lonely without me, n’ I’d have a chance of hangin’ out with him tonight, whaddya think?”

“You don’t have to stay, you’ve already helped so much dear. I’m sure that friend of yours misses you very much, you’re such a sweet boy.”

“Misses me? Who wouldn’t– you’re the best Ma, love you.”

  
  
  


A symphony of moans echoed from Aphelios’ lips, no words could form aside from the occasional starting sound of some of the words he craved to scream, even then to others those words would sound more like noise, merely hisses or grunts– his muteness was something he desperately wished to be rid of, but his past had it another way. 

The sheets rustled with his every movement, fingers grasping at his hardened cock as he wrapped his lips around the head of the dildo he held in his opposite hand, sucking at it and twirling his tongue around its tip with some level of experience, he couldn’t count by now how many nights he had laid there fucking himself until he felt both completely surrounded by euphoria yet simultaneously tired enough to almost start drifting off to sleep. It was an addictive state of mind, and every night that Sett was away was another opportunity to shamelessly wish that it was him in this bed with him.

Pressing a finger to the tip of his erection, he smudged the precum over its head, teasing that area accordingly and mewling softly against the silicone in his mouth– he began to stroke himself, riding out each stroke by slowly bucking his hips, taking in deep breaths through his nose. He took his sweet time and it was so painstakingly pleasurable that way, he had all night for this as far as he knew, and he planned to make it last.

Sett was actually not far off from arriving home, the cab he rode in drove toward the complex at a steady rate, traffic was not too busy, and the experience as a whole was considerably relaxing. With an over-exaggerated yawn, the man turned his head so that he could peer out the window to watch the buildings and an occasional car fly past, he wondered silently about what Aphelios could be doing currently, it was around the time that the moon had risen above the city, creating a brilliant light in the night sky… Perhaps Phel would be watching this spectacle as he did at times, his head turned to the open window, his soft yet sombre features seemingly illuminated by the radiance of the celestial body- how beautiful he looked as his hair flowed calmly with the wind, his eyes full of both wonder and… Sett tore his gaze away from the window, it was hard to admit to himself how he felt regarding his flatmate. Hard to admit but not so hard to regularly think about, as he found himself doing so more often than not.

As the cab neared closer to their home he felt his heart almost skip a beat, he was just a smidgen excited to be coming home for the night, since as far as he could recall the last night he had actually been home was.. Possibly some weeks ago, he always seemed to be on his feet whether to visit his mother or to manage his career, it was a little tough but it was what he felt was natural to him.

“Ay,’ you live jus’ up ‘ere, yeah?” The driver’s voice pierced through his thoughts, “yeah– the white buildin’ on the right, thanks.”

The driver gave him a nod and seemed to look about on the road before he lifted his head to peer at Sett in the mirror, “ay, you’re an ‘andsome lookin’ fella, you goin’ home to someone special? I wanna assume ‘at’s what ‘em goodies there are for, right?” Sett peered down at the seat beside him where a small decorated box of mooncakes and a single stem of purplish larkspur lay, the delicate flowers swaying with the motion of the vehicle moving along the road. “Ah– well, you ain’t entirely wrong,” he chuckled, “it’s just for my friend, you s—”

“For ya’ friend? Mmm,” the driver clicked his tongue, “each flower ‘as a special meanin’ when ya’ give ‘em as a gift, that ya’ got there is larkspur, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” he raised a brow as he watched the man turn his gaze back to the road.

“Quite a charmin’ flower eh? If I can recall correctly… I reckon’ the purple ones  _ might  _ symbolize first love.”

Sett’s ears pricked up, first love? There was no way he had truly thought this gift out that much, his mother grew some flowers and this just happened to be what he had picked, that was all, no thought whatsoever had gone into it— though now that he knew this, that might have explained the warm smile his mother had given him when he had asked which flower to pick for Aphelios. “What makes you say that?” His voice had a certain defensive tone about it.

“Ah, nothin’ much, m’ wife was a florist– kinda sticks with ya’ when all ya’ significant other ever talked ‘bout was flowers,” it wasn’t entirely prominent at that moment, but a somewhat soft yearning smile displayed on the driver’s lips. Sett didn’t want to ask, nor did he want to hear the driver’s whole life story, but with his age and the way he spoke, he could presume she had passed away.

“No matter, I reckon your  _ friend _ there’ll really appreciate that gift you’re givin’ em,” his smile became more cheery as he spoke, he turned a corner, now approaching the gutter in front of the destination, humming quietly along to the tune on the radio as the vehicle came to a gentle stop. It appeared the lights in the home were off aside from the outside front light, which was usually switched on late at night so that he could get in easily, strange though, he always assumed that light was switched on before Aphelios went to bed– perhaps he was asleep by now, then…

  
  
  


Moonlight shone down onto his writhing body, outlining each curve on his skin as he pressed the lukewarm toy up against his entrance, he had waited long enough by now. The Lunari let out a trembling whimper as the head of the toy entered him, it seemed that no matter how many times he had done this by now, the moment it entered him always sent a huge a wave of pleasure right to his core. He began to push it deeper, elevating one of his legs so that he could force it into himself at a better angle, moaning longingly as he took it to the hilt, his forearm pressed up against his groin– he held it like so for some time, savouring the sensation of being filled. 

He then slowly began to move his hand, gripping onto the toy as though it were a lifeline supplying him with every wavering breath he took, the details of the toy rubbed against his insides as he withdrew it and pushed it back in, there was no noise from him for a moment as he lay open-mouthed, sent into ecstasy by the sensations he experienced, he was completely captivated by pleasure.

_ Click. _

Sett let out an exasperated sigh as the front door finally opened up, surely he needed to get rid of some of the keys on his keychain… Either that or he needed to put a little label on which key  _ actually _ unlocked the door, he had been standing out there for at least a minute trying to get the damned thing open. Gripping his gift to Aphelios in one arm, he stepped inside, shouldering the door shut behind him with the other arm, twisting the lock on the handle until it clicked and hanging his keys on the nearby holder, it was a little quiet in the house, especially downstairs– though for a moment he could have sworn he heard something. Perhaps his friend wasn’t asleep after all.

Smiling now that the thought of being able to give him these gifts without having to wait until morning had entered his head, he calmly made his way over to the nearby table to place the gifts down, it felt nice to be home at this time. Pausing for a moment just to take in the scenery, he then shifted over to the fridge to take a peek inside, silently wondering whether he should have a soda or some water.

_ An unsteady breath. _

He stood up straight with a huff, the box of sodas was empty– surely it was he himself who left the box in there, admittedly he wasn't the greatest at telling how many cans were left in the case.

_ The hauntingly faint creak of wood. _

Sett picked the empty box up and tossed it onto the developing pile of recyclable waste, peering back into the fridge to pull out a metal flask of water, twisting the lid off and taking in large gulps of the liquid.

**_“Ah—!”_ **

Sett's ears stood up, prickling with curiosity– that had sounded like Aphelios, and he certainly did not _ sound  _ asleep, it had about sounded like a loud gasp- what was happening? He pulled the flask from his lips, peering around for a moment before screwing the lid back on the bottle tightly, sliding it into the fridge before gently closing the door. Treading over to the table, he scooped up the gifts, making his way to the bottom of the staircase and peering into the darkness- faint noises met his ears, yet he could not tell just yet what they were or what precisely was causing them. 

Taking in a quiet breath, he began to make his ascension up the stairs, step by step getting closer to that bedroom, and with each step came more worry more curiosity, and as he progressed, noises resonating from the room became clearer and clearer-- a sonance of wood and cotton, agitated breathing--- it was sensual. 

His pace up the stairs faltered, suddenly he had become rather hesitant to continue, yet still drawn in by Aphelios’ sounds… He climbed those last few steps, and once at the top, he could have sworn that his heart almost stopped.

Beneath the moon’s grace Aphelios fucked himself shamelessly, writhing in pleasure. He lay on his back, eyes shut tight and a leg half raised, an arm between his legs recklessly thrusting a toy into his ass, while his other hand clutched tightly to the pillow he rested his head upon. His trembling whimpers and moans, the light catching on the crescent markings and scars across his skin, his erection... It all sent blood straight to Sett’s head and groin. His face would have been almost as red as his hair at this point. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away, he had never seen this side of Phel. 

It was extremely tough to not reach down and touch himself right then and there, not only that, his mind ran rampant with ideas of just charging in and ravishing the Lunari, it felt like eons that he had waited to see what was underneath all of those layers of clothing he wore, and now that this half-open bedroom door had allowed it, all he wanted to do was fulfil his desires and give Phel something that would be even more pleasurable than some chunk of silicone. 

He became so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed what came next, as Aphelios tilted his head back hard into the pillow, his lips parted. 

“Ss…”

‘Ss..?’ 

“T..uh..” 

‘Ss-tuh?’ It almost sounded like a word- the phrase repeated itself over and over in his head, he was trying to piece together the lines, it had even been whispered and moaned a multitude of times by now, only leaving his mind to spiral further into obscurity.

Stop, shit? Sent…?

Sent doesn’t make sense.

Sent… 

Sex? Set...

_ Sett. _

  
  
His eyes widened in pure shock and hysteria, could he really have been saying his name? Did he... Want him? Was he doing this because of him? 

His heartbeat pelted against his chest, his head spun with questions- this entire situation was intoxicating, he had never felt so nervous yet simultaneously so thrilled and aroused. 

It was at that moment he decided to risk it all, his lips slowly parted, and he said his name.

“Phel.”

Aphelios quite literally froze, his head shooting up off of the pillow and gaze immediately locking onto that doorway, visible was the outline of the taller man, his darkened silhouette sending panic and absolute shame straight throughout his body, he felt embarrassed, and the need to cry quickly arose. He started shaking his head frantically, holding a hand up to then cover his face before shoving it into the pillow, his other hand still gripping onto the toy, legs now shut tightly. All he felt was humiliation. All he wanted was to hide away.

Sett did feel sorry for bringing on such stressful emotions while he had been in such a euphoric state, but presently he had to reassure him that he wasn’t offended, nor did he look down at him at all for this, in fact, he wanted to show him that he felt the same way. Sett stepped forward, gently placing the gifts on the ground before approaching the bed with caution, “Phel, did.. You say my name?”   
  
The cowering figure did not respond, hiding his face and refusing to move. 

Taking in a quiet breath, and cringing imperceptibly at the tightening sensation in his pants, he gently proposed the question once more.   
  
There was an extended pause before Aphelios shifted his arm somewhat to unveil his teary eyes, and not making eye contact, he slowly began to nod his head, that’s when the tears began to flow- it was hard to watch. 

He hurried a hand forward, carefully swiping a thumb over the other’s cheek, trying to stop the tears from falling, “shh.. It’s okay,” he reassured him, his expression one that he had not made toward the crying man before, it was affectionate and ever so soft, with such an immeasurable level of concern present that it sent chills through his body. They remained like that for a moment, and after his tears were gone, Aphelios slowly shifted his arm away from his face, as he did so, Sett’s hand lightly slipped down to tilt his chin up, before he leaned in and pressed his their lips together. 

His eyelids slid shut while the other’s remained wide open, in awe regarding what was occurring. It did not take long for him to kiss back, relaxing into the touch and slowly withdrawing his opposite hand from between his legs, it felt uncomfortable to still have the toy shoved inside him, but it would have been rather awkward to pull it out right now, besides, he could feel it slowly slipping out anyway… It would probably come out at some point.

Initially, the emotions shared in that kiss were pure, they were apologetic and shy, but not too long passed before it became needy, heated and passionate-- one of Sett’s hands silently moved to gently caress the other’s shoulder, slipping down to simply appreciate the coolness of his skin. Meanwhile, Aphelios clutched onto the other man’s jacket, pressing his lips firmly back against his-- their tongues traded blows, the larger of the two somewhat dictating their imaginary battlefield. 

Their kiss felt as though it would last a lifetime, so much emotion was present within it, as though eternities of pining over each other had moseyed together, still mingling in the parting of their lips.

Sett quietly stood up, peering down at the other before he reached up to slip his coat off, the look on Aphelios’ face was priceless, all he could do was stare with dawn-tinted cheeks as the clothing slid down his arms. His gaze followed it, and as it dropped to the floor, his eyes met with the bulge in Sett’s pants, eyes wide, he quietly sat up to scoot forward and sheepishly point to it. 

“Hm? This? Yeah, it’s… You did this to me, ya’ know?” 

_ ‘Me? I did that to him?’  _

“Well, I  _ couldn’t help _ but watch,” his tone seemed to hold some remorse, “I got home early and I didn’t know you’d be doin’ well,  _ this _ , and I came up here n’ heard you say my name and I--” He paused for a moment, taking in a small breath and reaching up to scratch at his neck.

_"I want you, Phel.”_

Fuck. Those words almost made him  _ burst  _ right there and then. How long he had waited to find out what this man’s feelings were and how he would react to his own feelings, the idea alone that he had been feeling the same way sent a swarm of butterflies straight to his stomach, they swirled around as though they were dancing to an erratic tune-- it actually nearly made him feel sick.

In a sudden bout of courage, Aphelios lifted a hand to loop his fingers under the waistband of the pants, tugging at them slightly and peering up at Sett with determined eyes, he slid his hand down to grip onto the belt he wore, bringing his other hand up so that he could begin to unbuckle it, silently opening the clasp up and sliding the strap out. The sound of the belt coming off brought eager anticipation into both of their minds, it was an arousing noise- the clattering of metal and the friction of leather on cotton as it slid out of the belt-tabs and dropped noisily to the floor. 

Sett’s face lit up, a grin seemingly almost as wide as a Cheshire cat’s smothered his lips, it seemed he had realised what was about to happen- though as he did, he suddenly frowned somewhat and lifted a hand to motion toward his rear, “Phel, shouldn’t we- I mean, the toy-”

_ Zzzpp. _

With a small shake of his head, the Lunari calmly shuffled the pants down and gave a quiet breath in awe, reaching to press a palm onto the mass in his boxer-briefs, oh how this just sent him to no tomorrow… Only previously had he been fantasising about that toy being this very flesh. Speaking of the said toy, by now it slid out of him, noiselessly laying on the bed and leaving him with a feeling of almost emptiness, if everything went right here, perhaps that empty feeling would be soothed soon.

As though almost asking for permission, he peered upwards with pleading eyes as he hooked his fingers underneath the elastic strap, inching the fabric down until his gaze then met with the carmine hue of the hair underneath, ere the sultry flesh of his erection- which when revealed to an extent, it seemed to just spring out, bobbing leisurely directly in front of his face. 

It was much bigger than the toy he had.

Undeniably flushed cheeks were shared between them now, and as he reached to touch it, he felt nothing but pure adrenaline race through his body. Wrapping his delicate fingers around its base, Aphelios leaned in to press a kiss to its tip-- “oh fuck,” the half-vastaya hissed out, earning but a tiny simper from the other as he began to lay gentle kisses over its length. 

All of those nights alone had become almost routine for him, he even applied it here, showering the skin with love before he withdrew his mouth to envelop the head between his lips-- his heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest.  _ Was this actually happening right now? _

Sett took a sharp breath in through his mouth, pinching his bottom lip between his pointed teeth as he witnessed his cock slip into the other’s mouth, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through his groin, and as the movements began, he let out a long, aroused groan. The sight alone of Aphelios’ soft features below him, taking his erection into his mouth while he closed his eyes to focus greater on pleasing him… His hand jerking at what wouldn’t fit inside, it drove him crazy.

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, settling to gently placing one behind Phel’s head as he bobbed it back and forth, every single sensation earning deep breaths and moans from his lips. The raven-haired man pressed his tongue up against the flesh, rubbing circles across the surface of it whilst moving his head eagerly, admittedly a little too eager at one point as the head hit his throat, causing him to wince as his gag reflex almost activated-- he tried his best to pleasure him whilst simultaneously feeling as though he could lose every ounce of composure he held at that moment, just listening to Sett’s quiet noises… Occasionally glancing up to see his face contorted in a way that told him he was doing things right… It was more than a dream come true, in fact, he couldn’t really tell if what was happening was actually real. 

Both men were in the same mindset, it felt dreamlike yet it was undeniably so real-- the occurrence went on for a little before the warmth was taken away, Aphelios withdrawing and placing a tender kiss to the head once more. 

He repeated this pattern a multitude of times, and by the interval when Sett brought a hand down to stop him, he figured that he could have kept going like that until he would have climaxed. Aphelios pulled his mouth away, sighing softly to catch his breath, he peered up at the other and moreover seemed a little flustered, that entire situation probably only would have shown just how much he had been longing to do that-- not that either would comment on it as both bodies shifted onto the mattress, a thunk sounding as the rest of Sett’s clothes were kicked off his legs and onto the ground. 

No words were shared among them for the time as mouth ravaged skin, breathless moans and desirous grunts being traded between the two. Sett’s body hovered effortlessly above Aphelios, his tongue tracing up the skin on his chest- pausing for the moment to envelop one of his nipples between his lips, providing him with sweet attention before gliding his tongue over it, kissing up to his neck and nibbling at the flesh as one of his hands caressed the man’s side, sitting snug in the curve of his hip, tenderly squeezing the skin. 

“I… I’ve been waitin’ for this, really,” the red-head murmured, “I had no clue you felt anythin’ similar, it was so hot to see you fuckin’ yourself wishin’ it was me.”   
  
Aphelios’ face became even darker, frowning for a moment as he felt blood rush to his head in embarrassment, how could he say things like that? Teeth and lips continued to nip and kiss at his skin, earning whimpers and moans from him-- he raised a hand up to gently entwine his fingers in into Sett’s hair, wincing audibly as he felt a pinch on his neck, it didn’t earn a reaction from the other at all, in fact… He felt the hand that had been resting on his hip gently slide across to his abdomen, to his pelvis, to then wrap around his dick. Thoughts dashed about his head in a daze, he was touching him right now-- Sett was touching him, relishing him, and it felt astonishingly pleasurable as the hand began to move, tenderly pumping the length of his cock. 

"You're so cute, mooncake," he whispered incandescently as he leaned in to kiss at the Lunari's jaw, the nickname earned him a slight yank of his hair. Sett raised his thumb to rub at the very peak of the length in his hand, sending pulses of pleasure throughout his very being, the man's breath quaked, shakingly expiring from between his slightly parted lips. Night after night Sett had dreamed of doing this, and although he would have loved to begin smooching down his body as though worshipping him, lying between his legs and pleasing him by letting him fuck his mouth-- he had a different idea in mind.

Sett simply grinned witnessing his reaction- any remorse he had felt beforehand was now completely out the window as he rolled his hips down, opening his palm up so that he could press his erection right up against Phel’s.

_ “Hh--” _

“Mmh,” his moan was more of a soft growl as he pumped his hand over their dripping cocks, the saliva present mixing with his own precum and allowing it to become even easier to glide his fingers over their flesh, this feeling sent Aphelios straight into bliss- his breath catching in his throat as he tried to moan out his name with little if any success. This was like nothing he had ever had in his life, and it had only just begun… He swore he would drop dead at some point from euphoria or something of the like.

After a moment, Sett brought his head up to press their lips together once more, desire and lust  _ oozing  _ from their kiss- they exhaled warm sighs into each other’s faces as hunger took over, the combined sensation of their frotting and their rough kiss meriting moan after moan until they were breathless. 

They both didn’t want this to end, this closeness… It was something that coincidentally both men were craving having pined over each other night after night, tension had even manifested at times, yet now that they were actually acting on their desires, it became rather questionable as to why they didn’t do so before, or really how it hadn’t happened before... No matter, as Sett gave their erections a concluding long-drawn stroke, his lips parted from the other’s, lingering for one moment before he slowly sat up, withdrawing his hand too. 

Aphelios let out a quiet breath as the warmth left him, peering up at the other with eyes full of desire, yet simultaneously containing confusion-- raising his arms, he brought a hand to his head, then away from it, before bringing both hands together, signing out ‘why stop?’ 

“Well, I mean, I kinda wanna fuck you now.”

Ah, as blunt as ever. Those words brought so much affect with them it wasn’t even funny, it was as though this was some kind of competition to see just how red his face could become, really.

Sett boisterously moved about on his knees as he shuffled a smidgen backwards, on his way he ended up kneeing the toy that had been left on the bed, with a huff he picked it up, studying its details, length and so on. “Hm, it’s kind of small, isn’t it?” he jeered, peering down at the very flustered man below him, “I mean, you’re gettin’ a free upgrade now,” with a smug grin, he reached down with one hand to grip the base of his cock, “I reckon this is quality improvement.”   
  
‘ _ Shut up, shut up, shut up.’  _ Aphelios could have pushed him at that moment, his cockiness was so… Vexatious-- yet so engaging. 

With another huff, the half-vastaya simply flung the toy onto the bed away from them, where it bounced and wobbled wistfully before toppling to the floor, the noise was overlooked as soon as he began to lay down behind him, reaching out to pull Aphelios closer as he positioned them, dipping an arm under one of the Lunari’s legs and hoisting it up- they both got comfortable laying on their sides, and once further prepared, Sett began to love him up again with kisses and strokes. This was similar to the position he had seen Phel fucking himself in, and he quietly hoped he would enjoy it.

The hand on his thigh gave gentle squeezes, while his other hand slipped beneath his body, wrapping around him so that he could caress his chest, he leaned in to press voracious kisses to his neck and rolled his hips forward so that his rock-hard dick pressed snug up against the other’s ass, it was so thrilling to ponder about what was about to occur. Again, so long had he awaited this, regularly admiring the Lunari from somewhat of a distance, yet right now he was behind him, smooching at his neck and spooning him, literally about to fuck him? The man was glad he didn’t stay at his mother’s tonight. 

“Keep your leg up,” he whispered as he slid his hand down, gripping his cock and pressing the head to Aphelios’ asshole, he rubbed at it, teasing himself and the other at the same time, it was tantalising-- he could just go ahead and push in… 

“Ah- actually,” the man withdrew his hand, bringing it up to his lips in order to allow a lob of saliva to dribble onto his thumb, “you probably have some sorta lube, but I reckon that’ll do us.” Phel sighed in piddling wonder, he was so unconventional and yet he possessed this certain charm about him- it was certainly one of the things he had already expected to be greeted with when being bedded by him.

He spread his saliva over his cock, giving the length a few measly pumps before reaching to press a coated finger against the other’s entrance, painting it with the remaining saliva ere he gently pushed the digit inside of him. It made him jump, he certainly hadn’t fully expected that-- it didn’t last long however as after a couple of lethargic thrusts later Sett had pulled the finger out and returned to gripping his shaft, shifting his hips closer so that he could rub the head against up the other’s ass once more.

The world seemed to disappear for some time as Sett made his entrance, it was bigger than anything Aphelios had taken before, and it sent him into a state between bliss and effort, wincing and moaning simultaneously, “Ss..” he gasped, gripping onto the sheets tightly as it slid further into him, “hhht--”

He was trying to say his name again.

Sett’s ears pricked and he lifted his head slightly, pausing his movements to peer down at him, “is it hurtin’ at all?”    
  
Aphelios gave a vaguely confused nod, shrugging, and then shaking his head, before settling on just peering back at him, giving him some sort of ‘I mean, I can deal with it’ look. 

“Mm, okay…” The read-head peered down, slowly removing his hand and sliding it up to caress the other’s lifted leg, aiding in propping it up, “jus’ punch me if it hurts too much.”   
  
With that he rolled his hips forward, grunting as the majority of his cock slipped inside, they moaned in unison, both in pleasure and somewhat in pain. He took some time with supporting the other to accommodate to the size whilst increasingly allowing his length to enter almost to the hilt, he then gently began to pull out; Aphelios seemed not to mind the sting too much as he was somewhat numbed to pain, conceivably it should be hurting more than it was. 

His pace started slow, moving deliberately, fractions at a time, caring and observant for any reactions, in which what he received were shaky, pleasured breaths, they brought a grin to his lips, and he gradually began to pick up the pace. 

It was paradisiacal, Aphelios’ head tilted back as he cried out with vivacious moans, the feeling of Sett’s hot flesh piercing his body and cradling him from behind was much more pleasurable than he ever could have fantasised, the sensation of every little detail on his cock’s surface grinding against his walls sent wave after wave of pleasure through his veins, it went through to his bones, shaking his body to its core. 

Nothing aside the clap of Sett’s skin meeting with Aphelios’ and their aroused groans echoed into the room-- there was no pain, only mindnumbing pleasure as thrust after thrust was complete. He built onto the rhythm, rocking his hips into him and releasing all of the pent up feelings he was suppressing for so long. 

“A-ah… Hold my hand, baby,” he murmured out, opening up the hand on his arm that was tucked underneath the other, he had seemed to react to that name with a shuddering huff, though he quickly gripped onto the hand that was extended for him, their fingers entwining just as their bodies seemed to. The pleasure washing over them both with each quick thrust felt like a tremendous wave encompassing them, burying reality beneath the shadows of the water where they both sank deeper and deeper into ecstasy- moaning and groaning, fucking and sweating. It was a utopia of pleasure, and as it went on they both became closer to the edge.

Thrust after thrust being beaten into him, he fell deeper into complete euphoria, his open mouth releasing lusty sounds into the night, the feeling of the other behind him digging his _fucking claws_ into his thigh as though he was holding on for dear life...

Aphelios couldn’t take it anymore, he cried out in absolute, unwavering bliss-- his grip on Sett’s hand squeezing substantially tighter as he seized, streams of cum expelling from his bouncing cock upon his stomach and the sheets in front of him. His breathing was directionless as the thrusting continued, Sett bowed his head into the crook of the Lunari’s neck, biting down hard at the flesh as his stomach began to coil-- he knew the other had climaxed, he knew he should halt these actions and settle for finishing off somehow else, but it felt so  _ immeasurably good _ . He couldn’t stop himself. 

His rhythm did not falter and with little to no hesitation, he continued hammering into him as though he would never get another chance to do so in his life-- his groans loud and in completely shrewd lust. His mind was alight with pure adrenaline and arousal, face contorted and twisted as he could feel his own orgasm coming, it was approaching closer and closer as his pace became rougher and more irregular like a roaring storm, gripping tight onto the thigh he held, groaning hot shameless breaths into the other's skin. At this point Aphelios was becoming overstimulated, his body exhausted as the half-beast pounded carelessly into him, deep growling moans sounding from behind him, his stomach and head beginning to spin as endless pleasure spiralled about his body, numbing any other senses he had been feeling-- it was thrilling-- experiencing all of these sensations produced twisted relief, he wanted to be fucked brainless. 

The moonlight gleaming upon them captured each pearl of sweat across their skin, the liquid on the sheets, yet the darkness hid other details such the trace amount of blood trickling down Aphelios’ nape. If Aphelios wanted to be fucked brainless, it was exactly what was happening right now, the piercing noise of skin on skin sounded above all else as Sett thrust hard into him, ears flat against his head as his moans became longer and more animalistic.

Sett’s jaw seemed to lock as his pace approached its zenith, and alike to the breakdown in a heavy metal song, his rhythm became deliberate and hard-hitting, hissing and groaning out sweet nothings as his own body quivered, filling the trembling man he held onto with his fiery seed. Both of them moaned in rapture, shuddering groans reverberated off the walls as Sett’s hips ceased their movement, burying his cock deep within the walls of the Lunari’s behind, remaining like so that he could ride out the last dregs of his orgasm. 

They sojourned for some time, both breathing hard and striving to recover oxygen and strength, what had started as softer intercourse had turned into something much more wicked, desire had taken over, and by how unhinged Sett had become, Aphelios had been able to feel first-hand the pent up feelings he had seemingly been hoarding. 

With a more relaxed breath this time, Sett gently pulled his length out, tenderly resting the other’s leg down- almost immediately out of habit he licked his lips, though he noticed a somewhat sweet taste, frowning slightly and peering down at the area he had bitten into, a small breath escaped his lips.

“I.. I’m so sorry,” he murmured out, to which Aphelios just gave a soft huff, rolling his head back into the pillow.    
  
He shouldn’t be apologising, although it was potentially a dangerous injury if left untreated, he had had more critical wounds in the past, and it didn’t feel too bad at the moment, he would treat it when they were completely finished here. He noiselessly peered back at the other, reaching up with one arm to guide Sett’s head in, pressing a meaningful kiss to his jaw, to which Sett pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, they shared a tender embrace beneath the moon’s graceful light, returning from their pleasures gradually like feathers settling in a gentle breeze. 

Later in the night, Aphelios’ wound had been dressed, properly disinfected and wrapped in a surgical bandage, they’d have to keep a close eye on it to find out whether it had gotten any of Sett’s saliva in it, if that was the case it might be a little bit of a tougher healing process. Sett had tidied up and replaced the sheets on Phel’s bed whilst he was busy bathing, he strategically placed the gifts he had gotten on the nightstand-- actually having become rather excited when he had remembered about them, perhaps he was actually confident now about the supposed meaning behind that delicate larkspur flower. 

He quietly lowered himself onto the bed he had made, his eyes sliding shut as he listened to the faint noise of water rippling against the porcelain tub, he looked forward to giving Aphelios the gifts and falling asleep beside him, still, one thought resonating in the back of his head was that he was so damn thankful he had come home. 

Meanwhile, the Lunari sighed softly as he leaned against the wall of the tub, peering down at his body-- scratches covered one of his thighs, and there would likely be bruises soon, he was just thankful that the warm water was slowly helping to cure the faint aching plaguing his body; even if he did silently relish this feeling. 

Perhaps he would have to try to convince Sett to be away for shorter rather than longer times when he would leave home, a night without him now would feel emptier than it ever could have before. With a final soft sigh, he quietly trailed a hand up the surface of his uninjured thigh, droplets of water drizzling over his skin as he did so-- stopping as his fingers met with the product of having been stimulated so profoundly. He would have to get rid of that before he returned to Sett, or else he really wouldn’t get any sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
